1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for measuring an object, and particularly to a system and method for processing measurement data on an object.
2. Background of the Invention
Measurement technology has been developing for quite a long time. Humankind has devised various measurement devices to meet new demands for measurement as they arose. The rapid development of science and technology in recent history has driven scientists and engineers to develop even more advanced measurement technology. Inventors and technicians are continuously enhancing measurement devices, and increasingly incorporating manipulation of light, sound and electronics into measurement apparatus. To acquire measurement data on certain objects, complicated measurement apparatus are often needed.
An example of recent measurement technology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,066, namely a system and method for measuring computer system time intervals. The system and method employ a circuit that can be implemented in a computer system for measuring a maximum and a minimum time interval for system elements to respond to a request for data or information. Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,867, which discloses apparatus and methods for measuring the diameter of a moving elongated material. The apparatus and methods use lasers and charged coupled devices to detect diffraction and interference patterns produced when electromagnetic radiation emitted from at least one laser is partially obscured by edges of the moving elongated material. Thus a variation in a diameter of the material is measured. There are numerous other measurement apparatus and methods disclosed in the prior art.
Although there are many known measurement apparatus and methods, few if any of them disclose a system and method for collecting and processing measurement data on an object efficiently. Conventional collection of measurement data is by hand. However, if an object is measured with various measurement apparatus at different measurement stations, collection of the measurement data by hand is particularly inconvenient and inefficient.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a system and method which can measure various objects or various parts of an object at different measurement stations, and gather all measurement data automatically.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for measuring an object which can collect measurement data gathered from different measurement stations.
In order to accomplish the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides a system for measuring an object using different measurement apparatuses located at various measurement stations, and for gathering measurement data on the object automatically. A preferred embodiment of the system comprises: a plurality of measurement computers located at a plurality of measurement stations for executing measurement programs for an object and gathering measurement data on the object, each measurement computer comprising a data obtaining module for gathering an operator code and a measurement apparatus code input by an operator, and a data process module for gathering measurement data on the object and determining whether the gathered measurement data exceed any design tolerance of the object; a plurality of measurement apparatuses linked with each measurement computer at each corresponding measurement station for measuring the object; a server comprising a program management module for querying, modifying, and storing various measurement programs for the object, and a data storing module for storing measurement data on the object; and a data process computer for collecting measurement data on the object gathered from the measurement apparatuses at the various measurement stations, and for generating a measurement data report on the object.
A preferred embodiment of a method of the present invention for measuring an object comprises the steps of: (i) providing a plurality of measurement computers located at a plurality of measurement stations for executing measurement programs for the object and gathering measurement data on the object, each measurement computer comprising a data obtaining module for gathering an operator code and a measurement apparatus code input by an operator, and a data process module for obtaining measurement data on the object and determining whether the measurement data exceed any design tolerance of the object; (ii) providing a plurality of measurement apparatuses linked with each measurement computer at each corresponding measurement station for measuring the object; (iii) providing a server comprising a data storing module for storing measurement programs for the object and measurement data on the object; and (iv) providing a data process computer for collecting measurement data on the object gathered from the various measurement stations, and for generating a measurement data report on the object.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: